


Nectar

by woobot (lu_woo)



Series: honey pot [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fem!NCT, Lesbians, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Doyoung, fem!jungwoo, fem!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: In which Doyoung finds herself invited to a sleepover by none other but her two biggest crushes; Jungwoo and Ten.And it's no normal sleepover.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jungwoo/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: honey pot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027980
Comments: 20
Kudos: 303





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> { 👉👈 this is something totally new for me to try and i hope you guys like it uwu }

There are very few people in life that have ever made Doyoung stop what she’s doing to look at them. Especially when those people, yes two of them, are doing nothing but walking across the cafeteria like it’s a damn runway show. There have been times that Doyoung has done a double take, her head swinging to make sure she actually saw what she just did but to fully tear her attention away from her lunch only to watch them prance across the lines of tables is truly something. Those two girls are truly something as well. 

The pair are what any silly school drama would call the ‘Queen Bees’ or another name along those lines. They’re rich, hot, and one of them is absolutely a bitch but Doyoung can’t help but stare, her cheeks heating up at the sight of the two of them. Doyoung isn’t the only one either, even the group of boys walking past her all gasp and whine about how they’d never get a chance with them and they’re right. Nobody is able to get a chance with them, they’re off limits, kindly dragging in their prey just before ripping their little hopes and dreams up into a hundred pieces and laughing about it. At least that’s what one of them would do, the other is much kinder and the one time Doyoung saw her reject this poor boy, she was crying instead of him, apologizing over and over again. 

The two girls walking across the cafeteria practically in slow motion, smiles on their faces and hands wiggling at all the poor souls that feed off of getting attention from the two most sought after girls in the entire university are none other than Ten and Jungwoo. The shorter one, Ten, is a class A bitch as Doyoung likes to call her. She teases, isn’t afraid to humiliate anyone, and she’s so painfully stereotypical of a rich kid that it makes Doyoung’s blood boil. Yet Ten is the same girl that Doyoung thinks about at night while she’s lying in bed, imagining her smiling at her and she has such a pretty smile that it makes Doyoung grab her pillow and press it against her face in hopes of ending her misery. 

Ten is gorgeous, she’s fucking hot, and Doyoung hates that she’s attracted to her. She walks around the school like she owns it (which she practically does at this point from the amount of money her father has donated). She’s always dressed up, mini skirts with high heels that could probably slice a throat, a full face of makeup, and what Doyoung assumes to be hundreds if not thousands of dollars worth of jewelry. No matter the weather, the day, the month, Ten is always dressed like she’s going to an awards show instead of university classes. Today is no exception, the girl dressed in a pink tweed mini skirt with lace at the bottom with a matching blazer that’s covering what Doyoung assumes to be a crop top, the only thing it covers though is her chest, _barely_. 

Jungwoo is much different, polar opposites practically. She’s rich, her father owning some kind of food distributing company and her mother being a fashion designer, but she’s not obnoxious about it like Ten is. Jungwoo is sweeter, her giggles and smiles lighting up a room. Even in the one class that Doyoung has with her, Jungwoo is always making jokes and tries to liven up the class the best she can. Half of them are terribly cheesy and the other half don’t make sense but no one really cares because it’s Jungwoo and they’d laugh regardless. She doesn’t wear as fancy of clothes as Ten does, choosing to go the more comfortable route but can still be seen flashing her Catier bracelets and Tiffany necklaces. Jungwoo is more dressed up today than normal, choosing to wear a pair of low rise jeans with rips right above the knees. She has on a crop top that matches Ten’s, except her jacket is a fuzzy pink one that looks as soft as a blanket. Her shoulder length hair is half tucked back, the orange color not even clashing with the pink of her jacket, and little sparkly hair pins are making her shine. 

“I wonder what it’s like to be them.” 

Doyoung blinks at the voice, turning her head to see Taeyong standing next to her, her hands holding a tray of food and her head tilted as she gets lost in the gravitational pull that Ten and Jungwoo have. 

“You mean what it’s like to have money and be a bitch?” Doyoung sighs out, her cheeks puffing as she watches Ten and Jungwoo settle down at their usual table in the corner, a table solely dedicated to them. 

“You know,” Taeyong starts, the chair screeching against the floor as she sits down. “You say that all the time but I still remember that one time you told me you think Ten would be good in bed.” 

Doyoung turns her head quickly, her lips twitching and her eyes narrowing into a glare. “I was drunk,” Doyoung says through her teeth. “I told you not to bring that up.” 

“There’s no shame in finding them attractive, Doie.” Taeyong hums, a grin on her face as she bites down on an ice cream bar. “I mean come on, the whole school would probably get on their knees and do whatever they say.” 

“I don’t find them attractive.” Doyoung mumbles out, turning back to her tray of half eaten food. 

“Well,” Taeyong says and Doyoung can feel her leaning closer to her. “Seems like they’re interested in you.” 

Doyoung looks up only to be met with both Ten and Jungwoo standing in front of their table. She blinks, body straightening up as she watches Ten turn her head to look at Taeyong. “Yongie, I need your notes from yesterday’s lecture.” 

“Why do you need my notes?” Taeyong asks and Doyoung’s nose scrunches at the question, already knowing that Ten is going to add some snarky remark. 

“Because I didn’t take any,” Ten says simply, holding her hand out towards Taeyong. “I’ll give them back tomorrow,” she sings, her fingers wiggling. When Taeyong doesn’t move, Ten whines, her heels clattering against the floor. “Yongie, I need them.” 

“Fine,” Taeyong finally sighs, her hands tugging her bag up to her lap. “But I need them back for tomorrow,” she says, handing Ten her notebook which is immediately snatched out of her hand. “I’m serious.” 

“I know, I know,” Ten groans. “Always so serious.” 

“Ten,” Jungwoo says softly, her hand patting at Ten’s arm. “Don’t forget about the letter.” 

“Oh!” Ten suddenly gasps out, “That’s right, how could I forget.” It takes a moment of digging through Ten’s probably million dollar purse before she pulls out a pink envelope. “This is for you,” she says, extending her arm and holding the envelope towards Doyoung. 

“Me?” Doyoung says, eyes wide and lips parting in disbelief. 

“I don’t know any other Doyoung’s, do you?” Ten says, her hand pushing the envelope closer to Doyoung. “Take it before I change my mind.” 

Not a moment after Doyoung grabs the envelope out of Ten’s hand, the two turn around and head back to their table, Jungwoo whining about how hungry she is, arms wrapped around Ten’s shoulders. 

“I still don’t understand why they’re friends,” Taeyong hums. “I wonder what they gave you.” 

Slowly, Doyoung tilts her head at the baby pink envelope, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she reads her name that’s written in the prettiest cursive she’s ever seen. The little card inside is just as pink and there’s only a few lines of words written. The one that stands out the most to her is the big letters right in the middle. 

“A sleepover?” Taeyong gasps beside her. “Woah Doyoung!” The other laughs, her hand shoving at her shoulder, making Doyoung wobble in her seat. 

There in big letters is a clear as day invitation to join Ten and Jungwoo at a sleepover tonight at Ten’s house. It has a nice little time stamp and Ten’s address written underneath and to finish off the letter, there’s a big lipstick kiss, one that must belong to Jungwoo due to the plumpness. Doyoung bites down on her lip, her head shaking as she sets the card down on the table. 

“I’m not going,” she says, her arms crossing in front of her chest. 

“What? Are you serious?” Taeyong just about screeches, making Doyoung reach over and cover her mouth since they are in the cafeteria full of other students. Taeyong is quick to pull Doyoung’s hand off her mouth though and she gives it a firm grip. “Doyoung, this is your chance! Come on, I know you have the hots for both of them. This is the _perfect_ opportunity!” 

There have been several times that Doyoung has regretted telling Taeyong so many things. Taeyong is her best friend, one of her only friends that she’s made in her two years of university and naturally, she’s the only one Doyoung has to turn to when it comes to personal problems. Most of those personal problems lately though, have been about none other than Ten and Jungwoo and Doyoung’s stupid crush on the two of them. The only reason she regrets telling Taeyong so many of her thoughts about the pair is that Taeyong likes to constantly remind her of them. Not only does she constantly remind her that she has a giant crush on the two most untouchable girls in the entire university but she’s constantly urging her to make her move, something that Doyoung is not confident in. 

Doyoung sighs, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. “Please, you know Ten. This is probably some joke she wanted to play because she’s bored.” 

“Actually,” Taeyong hums, grabbing the card off the table, holding it up to face Doyoung, her finger tapping against it. “This is Jungwoo’s writing so I’m assuming it’s her that wanted to invite you.” 

Doyoung’s eyes narrow, her lips pursing out into a pout. “How do you know it’s Jungwoo’s?” 

“I’m the teaching assistant for the creative writing class she takes.” Taeyong says, with a smile. “Do you think Jungwoo would do that to you?” 

The answer is no, she doesn’t think Jungwoo would play games like that. To be honest, she doesn’t think Ten would go to the extent of doing something mean to her either. Most of her victims are people that know Ten or try to get to know her. All Doyoung does is admire from afar and she’s pretty sure the only reason why she knows Doyoung’s name is because they sit next to each other in their math class. Other than that, they’ve only said a handful of words to each other, most of them being about the class and nothing more. And while Ten isn’t the most friendly girl on the planet, she isn’t just straight up evil and especially without a cause. 

“Come on,” Taeyong whines, her hands grabbing onto Doyoung’s arm. “You have to go. Not only for yourself but I want to know all their _secrets_.” 

Taeyong continues on, babbling on about what she thinks the two of them do when they’re alone. Something about how big Ten’s house is, what kind of furniture she has, gushing about all the apparent cars that are stored away in her garage. As Taeyong continues to talk to herself, Doyoung stares at the card that’s now resting on the table again. She reads over the pretty handwriting that is apparently Jungwoo’s along with the red lipstick kiss that has Doyoung’s mind wandering. 

“Fine,” she breathes out. “I’ll go.” 

Doyoung has absolutely no idea what the hell she’s doing. Never in a thousand years did Doyoung assume that she would be on her way to Ten’s obnoxiously large mansion for a sleepover. She thought about not showing up, wondering what she was thinking. The thing that made her walk out of her dorm room though was the memory of Jungwoo’s bright smile when Doyoung told her she was coming during their class. So now Doyoung is walking down the street, overnight bag hooked over her shoulder and a hell of a lot of nerves running through her. 

Per the request on the card, Doyoung has picked out her cutest pajamas. It’s a nice matching set that is purple in color, small white flowers scattered about. Her legs are covered with shorts that settle just above her knees, Doyoung constantly tugging them down as she walks. Her hair is pulled back in a simple ponytail, her black hair right in the middle of her back. She has the tiniest amount of make-up on, just enough to cover the small blemishes. She’s kept her contacts in, bringing her glasses for when she sleeps but if there’s anything she can guess about Jungwoo and Ten it’s that their idea of a sleepover isn’t exactly the kinds of sleepovers that Doyoung has had before. 

To be honest, Doyoung doesn’t exactly know what to expect as she stares at the driveway leading up to Ten’s house. It’s one of those circle driveways with a large fountain in the middle, all right in front of a large mansion that Ten’s family had bought her, not wanting their precious daughter to live in the dorms. Doyoung is even pretty sure that Jungwoo lives with her too, the other girl not ever being seen on campus unless she’s in class or with Ten. Not only that but the mansion is plenty big for both her and Ten to live in and with the way they’re glued at the hip, it wouldn’t be a surprise that they both live there. 

Doyoung slowly lifts her hand up, grabbing onto the large knocker that sits on the front door of the mansion. The knocker is loud, echoing throughout the area as Doyoung hits it against the door. She bites down on her lip, her hands sliding along her pajamas, trying to get any creases out. She lifts her phone up, checking her hair to make sure it’s in place and she shifts her bag on her shoulder, holding it close to her side as she waits. 

It takes longer than Doyoung expects, so long that she takes a step back, letting out a huff at the realization that maybe this was all a hoax, some type of stupid joke to make Doyoung walk all the way here for nothing. Yet just as she lifts her phone out to text Taeyong, the door opens and there’s a loud gasp that makes Doyoung look up. 

“Doie!” Jungwoo says happily, her hand waving at her. “I’m so happy you’re here!” 

Jungwoo is no longer in her jeans and fluffy jacket from earlier. Instead, she’s in a silk baby doll dress, one that lands far too close to the top of her thighs. Jungwoo’s hair is completely down and there’s a number of sparkly clips that look adorable, accenting the orange color perfectly. 

“Come in,” she says with a smile, stepping to the side to open the door more, her hand waving Doyoung in. “Ten is painting her nails upstairs.” 

Doyoung nods her head, slowly stepping into the house. The inside is just as stunning as the outside. There’s staircases on either side of the foyer, the middle being occupied with a large table, one that has probably a hundred different flowers on it, all arranged in a large vase that’s practically as big as Doyoung herself. There’s a sparkling chandelier that hangs from the high ceiling, crystals that beg for Doyoung’s attention. 

“I’m so glad you came,” Jungwoo sighs out with a smile, her arms tucked in front of her chest. “This is your first time here right?” 

Doyoung blinks, nodding her head slowly at the question. “Yeah. It’s really beautiful.” 

“Right?” Jungwoo giggles. “The interior designer just came yesterday and they redid everything for tonight.” 

“Just for tonight? That seems a little excessive for just a sleepover.” Doyoung says, her mind nearly short circuiting at the thought of how much it probably cost. 

“You know Ten,” Jungwoo says, her eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s. “She’s a perfectionist.” 

Doyoung wants to mutter out that no, she _doesn’t_ know Ten but she finds herself being distracted by Jungwoo’s smile. It’s not often that Doyoung gets to see Jungwoo up close like this. Most of the time the closest she gets is in their shared class and even then, it’s not like Doyoung can sit and stare at her the entire time (though she sometimes catches herself doing so regardless). Now though, Jungwoo is smiling at her and they’re only a foot or two apart, giving Doyoung the perfect excuse to take a moment to look at the girl. Though the more that Doyoung looks, the more she realizes that her cheeks are turning pink at the sight of Jungwoo. 

The silk baby doll dress is loose but just the right size to accent the small amount of curves that Jungwoo has. It fits nicely along her body, little spaghetti straps against her shoulders, leading down to her chest where Doyoung finds herself lingering for a little too long, eyes blinking at the swell of Jungwoo’s tits against the silk, the outlines of them being more than obvious. The fabric cinches along her waist just slightly, enough to show off her tiny waist before it flows back out to tighten around her hips. The outfit is quite the opposite of what Doyoung normally wears to bed, her pajamas usually consisting of a matching set or a pair of simple sweats and an oversized shirt. It’s not anything that Doyoung would ever think about wearing but she’s more than happy that Jungwoo is wearing it because the other looks _stunning_. 

“Come on,” Jungwoo says happily, “Let’s go upstairs.” 

Doyoung tries to look around the best she can as she follows Jungwoo around. It’s hard to see properly since she doesn’t want to lose the younger one as they walk through the maze of hallways, but what she does see is overly glamorous and _expensive_ , just like everything that involves Ten is. Even the door to the bedroom is practically just as fancy as the front door itself, large double doors with ornate molding and gold details swirling all over it with crystal looking door knobs to top it off. 

When Jungwoo opens the door, Doyoung’s eyes go wide at the sight of the bedroom. As expected, it’s the biggest bedroom that Doyoung has ever seen. There’s a bed that looks to be even bigger than a california king, the headboard going high up against the wall and silk red sheets line the bed. There’s an almost exact replica of the chandelier downstairs hanging in the middle of the room, right above a set of comfy chairs that sit in front of a fireplace that’s crackling. Doyoung turns her head to look around more only to be met with Ten who is walking out of the bathroom. 

Even outside of school, Ten continues to be the opposite of Jungwoo. While Jungwoo’s baby doll dress isn’t what Doyoung would wear for pajamas, at least it’s considered pajamas. Ten on the other hand is wearing straight up lingerie. It’s a nearly identical match to the red of her sheets, contrasting with her usual baby pinks and blues she wears to school. Her bra is lace, cupping her chest perfectly, giving it the smallest bit of push to make her cleavage even more noticeable. Her underwear is just as sultry, the red lace sitting nicely around her hips and thighs, straps of the underwear thinning out into small straps that go over her hips, making different patterns along her skin. Doyoung can feel her cheeks turning red, threatening to join the same color as Ten’s lingerie. 

“Doyoung!” She yells with a smile once she realizes that Doyoung is there. “Thank god you’re here,” she sighs happily, “I was worried you wouldn’t come.” 

“I told you she said she was coming!” Jungwoo whines, her arms coming up to cross in front of her chest.

“I know, I know,” Ten coos, “Be honest though, you were having second thoughts, weren’t you?” Doyoung parts her lips, ready to awkwardly deny her thoughts right before stepping out the door but Ten smiles at her with that knowing smile of hers. “It’s okay if you did, no hard feelings. I’m just glad you’re here.” 

“Um,” Doyoung manages to sputter out, “I have a question.” 

“Let me guess,” Ten hums, her finger coming up to tap at her chin, perfectly painted and manicured nails capturing Doyoung’s attention for a moment. “You’re wondering why we invited you.” Doyoung nods her head, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “Well, to be honest Jungwoo told me about how she always sees you wandering around by yourself and how you have no friends so we decided to invite you to one of our amazing sleepovers.” 

Doyoung turns to look at Jungwoo who has her head down, cheeks painted the softest shade of pink and her arms behind her back. Her gaze is broken when Ten giggles in front of her, suddenly much closer than before. “We’re gonna have lots of fun Doie, don’t you worry.” 

Apparently the idea of fun is a game of truth or dare which Doyoung is rather certain is just some kind of ploy to get her to expose some secret for giggles. Regardless of the reason though, Doyoung is seated on the floor, all three of them on the big fluffy rug in front of the fireplace, wine glasses in their hands and snacks scattered across the coffee table that they’ve pushed to the side. 

Doyoung wouldn’t call herself a drinker, she doesn’t go out of her way to drink like Taeyong does. She’ll sip on a beer throughout the night or if she goes to a party (which is very rare) she’ll snag a cup of mystery punch that she instantly regrets. The odd times she does have a desire to drink though, she can hold her alcohol and it takes a lot for her to get drunk, even tipsy. She’s finished one glass of wine already, trailing slightly behind Ten and Jungwoo. The younger girl is already full of giggles, her arms wrapped around a pillow as she hangs up the phone from her dare. 

“Oh my god!” She squeals, the pillow coming up to hide her face momentarily. “Johnny’s voice is so sexy.” 

“Please,” Ten scoffs, her eyes rolling, “You know Johnny likes me way more than you.” 

“Then why did you dare me to call him? You should have done it yourself!” Jungwoo laughs, her body leaning back to bump against the chair. 

“Because I’m mad at him,” she sighs, her long and delicate fingers wrapping around her wine glass. “He blew me off for Jaehyun last week when it was supposed to be our weekend.” 

“Wait,” Doyoung says quickly, “Are you and Johnny dating?” 

“God no,” Ten gasps, her lips wrapping around her glass, finishing it off quickly. “He’s like my therapy fuck boy.” 

“Anytime we get tests back, Ten always has Johnny come over and fuck her to feel better,” Jungwoo not so successfully whispers. “They’re fuck buddies.” 

“Anyways,” Ten says with a clear of her throat, “It’s your turn Doie. Truth or dare?” 

Doyoung bites her lip, her body shifting and her legs crossing in front of her. It’s a hard question, one that she isn’t quite sure about the outcome. Sure she could say truth but the chances of Ten asking some invasive question that makes Doyoung want to curl up and die is high. Then there’s the dare option which honestly isn’t any better and Doyoung has seen far too many high school dramas where mean girls always dare the innocent one to do some crazy stunt and use it to blackmail her. So she goes with the safer option, the one that hopefully isn't’ as bad as she thinks it will be. 

“Truth,” she says, eyes meeting Ten’s. 

Ten’s lips curl into a smirk and Doyoung feels her heart speeding up. “Who do you think is prettier, me or Jungwoo?” 

Doyoung should have known it was coming, a classic question that should have been on her radar. She parts her lips, eyes blinking as she tries to come up with an answer that would satisfy Ten without fumbling with a lie. As the words begin to bubble up in her throat, she can hear Taeyong’s voice in her head, whispering to her about how it’s her chance, her chance to express her crush for both of them because this may be the only time she’ll ever have with the pair. The way Ten is looking at her though, a sweet smile on her face makes Doyoung’s heart flutter and her body shift with nervousness. Jungwoo is no better, her eyes staring at Doyoung, teeth chewing on her plump bottom lip in anticipation. 

“Um,” Doyoung says, “Actually,” she stutters, her fingers tucking a piece of hair that’s come loose from her ponytail. “I think you’re both really pretty.” 

“Is that so?” Ten coos, “Jungwoo did you hear that? It’s just what we thought. Doie has a crush on both of us.” 

“Oh,” Doyoung laughs awkwardly, her body shifting against the rug, the soft fluff moving against her legs. “I-” 

“It’s okay,” Jungwoo says suddenly, “Ten and I think you’re really pretty too.” 

“Okay,” Ten squeals before Doyoung can even process the confession that Jungwoo just spit out. “Ask one of us truth or dare!” 

Doyoung nods her head, her cheeks heating up by the second as both of their eyes are on her. “Jungwoo,” Doyoung says, her gaze moving to meet Jungwoo's. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Jungwoo says with a smile. 

Doyoung blinks, not expecting such a quick answer. It’s so quick that Doyoung doesn’t exactly have a dare for Jungwoo to do. There are a few things that Doyoung could ask but they seem trivial, nothing really exciting or worth while asking. Doyoung is at a sudden loss, not having anything to ask. 

“Are you going to give her a dare?” Ten asks, her eyebrow raising. Doyoung tilts her head, lips parting to answer but Ten speaks before she can. “It’s okay if you can’t think of one, I have the _perfect_ dare for Woo.” Ten claps her hands together, lips smacking as she giggles. “Kiss Doyoung.” 

Doyoung’s eyes widen, her whole face lights up a bright red at Ten’s words. She expects to get a little pushback from Jungwoo, giving even the slightest hesitation because they barely know each other. Jungwoo doesn’t though, instead she giggles and soon she’s on her knees, crawling towards Doyoung. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Jungwoo asks softly. 

Up close like this, Jungwoo’s face only a few inches away from hers, Doyoung can see tons of little features that she’s never gotten a chance to notice before. There are the tiniest freckles on the tops of her cheeks, ones that barely stand out against her skin. Her eyes are a delicate brown and Doyoung swears there’s sparkles in them. She can see her beautiful lashes that are naturally long and there’s the tiniest bit of eyeshadow hidden behind them. 

Doyoung’s heart feels like it might burst, her mind running through a thousand different thoughts, a thousand different emotions. She’s thought of Ten and Jungwoo for months, both equally. Jungwoo is definitely more of her type in visual looks but Doyoung has to admit that even though Ten has branded herself as a mean girl, Doyoung can’t help but desire that, always shyly thinking about how it would be if Ten took control and was dominant with her. This feels like a dream, a dream that’s suspended in time, Doyoung staring at Jungwoo as she quietly waits for her to answer. 

“Yes,” Doyoung whispers out. 

Jungwoo gives her smile before she leans forward and her lips are against hers. They’re as soft and plush as they look. Her lips are slightly sticky, her lipgloss miraculously staying on through a glass and a half of wine. Doyoung swears that Jungwoo is probably able to hear her heartbeat or feel it through her lips from the way it’s beating. Just as quickly as the kiss started though, it ends as Jungwoo pulls away and slides back to her spot, her arms immediately wrapping around her pillow and giggling. 

“Oh come on,” Ten whines, “Jungwoo that was the lamest kiss ever. Come here,” Ten says, her finger wiggling for Jungwoo to come to her. “Let’s show Doyoung how we like to kiss.” 

Jungwoo bursts out into a fit of giggles, the sweet sounds of them continuing all the way up until Ten grabs the back of her hair, pulling her into a kiss. Jungwoo is on her knees again, much like she was when she came to kiss Doyoung. Their kiss is nothing like the one her and Jungwoo shared. Immediately there’s tongue, both of their lips parting, heads tilting and mouths moving together in nearly perfect harmony. It’s a sight, one that Doyoung never thought that she would see. Yes Ten and Jungwoo are best friends, yes they spend every waking moment together but Doyoung would have never guessed that he would see them pretty much making out in front of her. The scene in front of her only gets more intense as Jungwoo scoots closer, her hands sliding along Ten’s thighs and Ten’s hands cup at Jungwoo’s cheeks. 

Doyoung feels herself rising in temperature again, not cooling down from the kiss she shared with Jungwoo. The biggest difference though is the feeling between her legs. Her toes curl against the blanket, muscles tightening and her thighs squeezing together at the sudden rush of wetness that has begun to pool in her panties. It’s an incredibly hot sight to see her two crushes continuing to kiss, practically forgetting that Doyoung is there as they giggle against each other. 

“That’s how you kiss,” Ten says when Jungwoo pulls away, her lips bright pink and slick with spit. 

Jungwoo smiles, letting out a happy hum as she leans back onto her knees, not moving back to her spot fully. “Ten,” she says, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “Truth or dare?” 

“I have a better idea,” Ten coos, her hand reaching out to tuck hair behind Jungwoo’s ear. “How about we play with Doyoung. I think she would like that, wouldn’t you, Doie?” 

Doyoung’s body straightens up when both Ten and Jungwoo turn to look at her. She knows her whole face is bright red, she can feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks and sweat unfortunately beginning to collect under her pajamas due to the increase of temperature all over. Thankfully, she doesn’t need to hear Taeyong’s voice in her head this time because it’s her own voice that comes first. _Fuck it_ , she thinks to herself because this might still be a one time thing and why would she say no to her two crushes that want to mess around. 

“Perfect,” Ten coos when Doyoung nods her head. “Woo, keep her busy why I go get some things.” 

Ten pushes herself up, sliding her fuzzy slippers on as she hums, walking to the bathroom, hips swinging with every step. Then Doyoung is left alone with Jungwoo, the other girl looking just as flustered as Doyoung does. Jungwoo slowly makes her way over to Doyoung though, her body crawling over to her before they’re as close as before. 

“Are you nervous?” She asks, her breath tickling against Doyoung’s lips as she tilts her head. 

“A little,” Doyoung admits, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. 

“Don’t be,” Jungwoo says with a smile. “We’ve talked about this for a while,” she whispers, leaning closer to Doyoung, their lips nearly touching. “We both really like you so relax.” 

Doyoung wants to respond but she doesn’t, her lips immediately being caught in a kiss. This time, it’s a little more than before, their lips pushing together harder. Doyoung tilts her head, allowing Jungwoo to move closer and within a matter of seconds, Jungwoo is parting her lips, tongue sliding along Doyoung’s. Hesitantly, Doyoung parts her lips, allowing Jungwoo to deepen the kiss. It’s slow, definitely not as fast as the kiss between Jungwoo and Ten but Doyoung enjoys it, she enjoys getting to savor the kiss. 

Much like the kiss with Ten though, Jungwoo scoots closer, her body making Doyoung lean back, her hands pushing into the fluffy rug underneath them. She leans forward, her hands sliding along Doyoung’s legs, bumping against the bottom of her shorts. Doyoung feels as though she’s on fire, Jungwoo’s touches being like hot flames against her skin. Doyoung wants to reach out to Jungwoo too, wants to touch her but her hands don’t move, both of them planted into the rug to keep her steady. 

“Wow,” Ten’s voice suddenly comes, making Jungwoo pull away. Doyoung tilts her head to look at the other who’s come back into the bedroom. “That’s fucking hot.” Jungwoo giggles, her hands still on Doyoung’s thighs as she settles on her knees, not moving away from Doyoung. “I brought your favorite toys out,” Ten says with a grin and it’s only then that Doyoung notices the basket that Ten is holding. 

“Oh,” Jungwoo says with a breathy exhale. “Good because I’m really horny after making out with Doyoung.” 

“Should we show Doyoung how you like to be taken care of?” Ten says with a smirk, “That way she can feel more confident?” 

“Well shouldn’t we let our guest go first?” Jungwoo pouts, her hand squeezing at Doyoung’s leg. 

“No,” Doyoung quickly says, her cheeks heating up more at the way both Ten and Jungwoo look at her. “I mean, I want to,” she pauses, her fingers curling up against the rug, “I want to see.” 

Ten’s lips curl up into a bigger smirk, her hands setting the basket full of what Doyoung assumes is toys on the coffee table. “Okay, come here baby girl,” Ten coos, “Let’s show Doyoung how pretty you are when we play.” 

Doyoung’s lips part as she lets out a quiet whimper at Ten’s words. This is really happening, she’s really going to watch her two crushes get intimate, going to watch Ten get Jungwoo off. It’s been a long time fantasy of Doyoung’s, one that she’s tried to push away, realizing that she’ll never get the chance to live it. Yet here she is, sitting in the middle of Ten’s bedroom as her two crushes begin making out again, their hands roaming along each other’s bodies, making Doyoung feel like she’s died and gone to heaven. 

Jungwoo and Ten are lewd. There’s wet noises coming from their kisses, both of them most likely playing it up for Doyoung since Ten wants to show off. Doyoung doesn’t mind though and she has a hard time swallowing the whimpers that desperately want to come out. Ten is the one to push her hands along Jungwoo’s dress, sliding it up high enough for Doyoung to see Jungwoo’s underwear. It’s almost a matching baby pink lace, one with little butterflies along it. Doyoung gets a better look at them when Ten shoves her dress up all the way, letting it pool along her stomach. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were horny,” Ten teases. “Show Doyoung.” 

Slowly, Ten moves out of the way, settling on the side of Jungwoo. Her hands help push Jungwoo’s dress up more and as Jungwoo turns a bit, sliding down further on the floor, she gives Doyoung the clearest view of her pink panties. Even from where Doyoung is sitting a few feet away, Doyoung can see the very visible wet spot on her panties. It’s several shades darker and Jungwoo’s pretty fingers slide down between her legs, pushing against her panties, her head leaning back as the softest moan pushes past her lips. 

“Isn’t she pretty?” Ten smiles and Doyoung can tell that she’s looking at her but Doyoung can’t tear her eyes away from Jungwoo as she rubs herself through her panties. “Jungwoo is really sensitive.” Ten hums, her hand moving to join Jungwoo’s. “It never takes her long to cum.” 

“Don’t tease,” Jungwoo whines, her lips pursing together in a pout. 

“I’m not,” Ten clicks her tongue, patting her fingers against Jungwoo’s crotch. “Don’t get fussy already, Woo.” 

Jungwoo is the one to pull her hand away, though it’s only away for a brief moment as she lifts her hips up to tug her panties off. The sight makes Doyoung’s throat tighten and the air get sucked out of her lungs as she sees Jungwoo fully. In Doyoung’s fantasies, Jungwoo is always perfect, her long, long legs and toned body being just what Doyoung wants. She’s only imagined what’s between her legs a few times, more recently as her crush for the girl has developed. Jungwoo naturally blows her fantasy version of her out of the water, the real Jungwoo being far more wonderful. Jungwoo’s pussy is as pink as her baby doll dress is. She’s smooth and bare of any hair, not that Doyoung would care at all but the daintiness fits Jungwoo’s innocent persona. 

Ten’s hand is the one that returns to Jungwoo’s pussy, her fingers sliding all the way up through her folds to her clit, fingers dancing around it and she’s rewarded with wonderful breathy moans from the younger one. “Are you going to be a good girl for Doie and show her how well you can cum?” 

Jungwoo nods her head quickly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip only momentarily before her lips part to let out a moan, her head tilting back as Ten’s fingers begin to swirl around her clit. Ten lets her fingers play with Jungwoo, her long painted nails moving prettily along Jungwoo’s pussy. 

“Doie,” Ten suddenly says, making Doyoung break out of her trance. “I think I might actually need your help,” she says with a pout. “My nails,” she sighs, fingers wiggling against Jungwoo more, making the younger one’s legs kick out slightly. “I just painted them and I don’t want to ruin them.” 

Doyoung may not have much experience when it comes to intimacy, aside for the one odd night here and there, but she’s rather positive that Ten’s nails would be perfectly fine doing whatever she’s going to do. But Doyoung tilts her head, her body shifting so she’s resting on her knees, hands planted on her thighs. “What do you need help with?” 

“Come finger Woo for me,” Ten says as if it’s the most normal thing on the planet. 

“O-Okay,” Doyoung manages to spit out, her entire body shivering with nervousness. 

Slowly, Doyoung crawls over to the pair, her eyes trying to avoid both Ten’s and Jungwoo’s, hoping if she doesn’t look at them, they won’t be able to tell how nervous she is. It doesn’t last long though when she settles in front of Jungwoo, sliding on her side while Ten continues to occupy between her legs. Ten’s hand is the one to grab Doyoung’s hand, her grip strong as she leads Doyoung’s hand down between Jungwoo’s thighs. From where Doyoung is seated now, she can see the glimmer of wetness along Jungwoo’s pussy. 

Doyoung may have very little experience with others but she knows how to finger someone. It’s her way of relieving stress, finding her hand sliding down between her thighs in her most desperate moments, sighing out at the pleasure. Fingering Jungwoo will be no different except for the pure fact that Jungwoo is her crush and both her and Ten are expecting Doyoung to be good enough to draw an orgasm out of her. It’s a high task, one that Doyoung isn’t exactly sure she can fulfill but as Ten’s hand pushes against Doyoung’s urging her to do something, Doyoung realizes that she’s been sitting there staring at Jungwoo’s pussy for at least a minute or two now doing absolutely nothing. 

Just like Jungwoo’s lips, her pussy is soft and wet. She’s incredibly wet, way more than Doyoung would have thought she could get after a few minutes of kissing and the smallest of touches from Ten before Doyoung came over. Doyoung takes a moment to look at Jungwoo, her gaze being met with Jungwoo’s eyes hooded, her cheeks a pretty pink and her plump lips slick with spit. Her orange hair is slightly messy, the only thing keeping it somewhat neat is the sparkling pins she has in. 

“Doie,” Jungwoo whimpers, her eyes meeting Doyoung’s. 

Instead of Ten’s hand being the one to push against Doyoung’s urging her to move, Jungwoo’s hand moves it’s way down to rest on Doyoung’s hand. Her fingers wrap around Doyoung’s hand, moving it down and Doyoung feels her wet folds against her fingers. The feeling only intensifies when Jungwoo twists her hand a bit, lining Doyoung’s fingers up with her entrance and urging them forward. Doyoung takes the initiative, letting two fingers sink into Jungwoo’s pussy. She’s warm, so warm and wet that it makes Doyoung swallow thickly, her own thighs squeezing together as wetness begins to soak her panties more. 

Jungwoo’s hand pulls away now that Doyoung’s fingers are fully in her, knuckles bumping against her entrance. It’s an incredible feeling, an incredible scenario of Doyoung fingering her crush. Doyoung pauses though, her mind being distracted by the way Ten has scooted up on Jungwoo’s side, hands pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders, tugging it down to expose her chest, tits being exposed as soon as the fabric slides over them. She isn’t wearing a bra, something that Doyoung could tell when she first saw Jungwoo, the bra would have been obvious against the silk. Her chest is beautiful, it’s the perfect size, small but perky to match her more athletic frame. Her nipples are a dusty brown and her whole body arches up when Ten’s fingers slide over one, pinching and twisting her already hard nipple. 

The way Jungwoo’s hips push down against Doyoung’s hand is what breaks Doyoung away from watching Ten to focus on the one and only task she has; to finger Jungwoo. Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting her fingers curl up slowly in Jungwoo before she slides them out slowly, only to push them back in again. The action is met with a breathy moan from Jungwoo, a moan that makes Doyoung swallow a whimper knowing that she made Jungwoo moan. The positive response from Jungwoo is enough for Doyoung to gain confidence, allowing her fingers to move more in Jungwoo, sliding in and out of her at a steady pace. 

Doyoung scoots closer, wanting to get a better angle to allow her to curl her fingers up more. The younger one’s legs bend, her heels pushing against the rug, toes curling against Doyoung’s leg as she chokes out a moan. Ten is still working on her chest, her fingers busy abusing a nipple and her mouth playing with the other. It’s easy to tell that Jungwoo is falling apart and falling apart quickly. Her muscles flutter around Doyoung’s fingers, contracting every so often as her hips grind and push down on Doyoung. There’s a flurry of moans, gasps, and whimpers that blend with the wetness coming from between her legs, a wetness that only grows the more that Doyoung speeds up her fingers. 

“Gonna cum soon, baby girl?” Ten asks breathily, her lips having pulled away from Jungwoo’s tit with a wet pop. Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo, watching the way she nods her head quickly, lips pressed tightly together and eyes barely open, a blush blooming all the way down her face and chest. 

“Play with her clit,” Ten commands, her hand reaching down to slap at Jungwoo’s clit, earning a sharp gasp from the girl. “She’ll cum in no time.” 

Doyoung does as she’s told, her hand arching up, thumb pushing against Jungwoo’s clit. The bud is swollen and red and the second that Doyoung’s thumb draws a circle, Jungwoo is sobbing out a moan, her hips twitching and her thighs beginning to shake. Doyoung’s fingers try to move the best they can in the new position, trying to give Jungwoo the pleasure she wants, the pleasure she deserves. It becomes increasingly harder though, the other wiggling and squirming, body beginning to get close to an orgasm. 

“O-Oh,” Jungwoo gasps out, “Doyoung, I’m gonna-” 

Jungwoo can’t even finish her sentence before Doyoung feels the tightness around her fingers. It’s so strong and Jungwoo’s legs begin to shake madly, her hips lifting up from the ground. Ten’s hand grabs at Doyoung’s tugging her fingers out and as soon as she does, Doyoung feels a gush of wetness begin to soak her hand. Doyoung watches with parted lips, her hand frozen in front of Jungwoo as she goes through her orgasm, the wetness continuing to soak her fingers, hand, and wrist. It’s a mesmerizing sight, watching Jungwoo squirt on her, a situation that Doyoung hasn’t even dreamed about, never even imagined for her to do. 

“Isn’t she such a good girl?” Ten asks, her long eyelashes batting at Doyoung. “I wish I could squirt,” Ten pouts, her hand sliding up Jungwoo’s side, the younger one twitching at the feeling. 

A urge of desire runs through Doyoung’s body as she sees Jungwoo lying there, legs spread and wet pussy still contracting. It’s a feeling that Doyoung has never had before and it’s so strong she can’t even stop it. Slowly, Doyoung slides down, moving her way between Jungwoo’s legs and she lets her tongue press against Jungwoo’s entrance, the other gasping and bucking her hips, most likely surprised at the feeling. 

“D-Doyoung!” Jungwoo squeals, her hand sliding down to push through Doyoung’s hair, her nails scratching against her scalp for a moment. 

It doesn’t last for long, Doyoung letting her tongue trail up slowly, letting herself taste Jungwoo. Her tongue swirls around her clit, earning another moan from Jungwoo, her hips pushing against her face. Then Doyoung pulls away, her lips wet and she licks them slowly as she looks at Jungwoo. 

“Wow,” Ten giggles, “I never would have expected you to do that. You seemed so shy,” Ten says, her hand sliding down Doyoung’s arm. “Jungwoo’s hard to resist, isn’t she?” 

“Ten,” Jungwoo breathes out, “I think we should treat Doyoung, she’s been so good to me.” 

“Mm,” Ten purrs, her hand squeezing around Doyoung’s arm. “That sounds like a perfect idea to me. I want my turn with her though.” 

Before Doyoung can even move out from between Jungwoo’s legs, Ten is tugging on her arm, pulling her forward into a kiss. Unlike Jungwoo, Ten is much more forceful, the kiss immediately becoming heated, lips parting and tongues clashing together. 

“I bet you’re soaking wet, aren’t you, Doyoung?” Ten whispers against her lips, a smirk more than obvious. Doyoung nods her head and it’s when Ten pulls away, her tongue sliding along the bottom of Doyoung’s lip. “Let me see.” 

Doyoung nods her head again, her hands moving towards her pajama shorts. She hesitates for a moment, her change of position making her realize just how wet she is. Her hands push down her shorts slowly, exposing her plain purple underwear, not a single piece of lace or cute bows anywhere to be seen. That being said, it’s hard for her to hide the obvious wet patch against the fabric that Jungwoo gasps at when Doyoung has her shorts fully off. 

“Wait,” Jungwoo says, pushing herself up, her legs still shaking from her orgasm. “Doie have you ever used a vibrator before?” 

Doyoung shakes her head, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she slides her hands in front of her crotch. “I’ve wanted to but-” 

“It’s okay,” Ten says, her hand coming forward to tuck a piece of hair behind Doyoung’s ear. “I’ll make you feel really good.” 

“You can use my favorite one,” Jungwoo giggles, reaching her hand out to dig into the forgotten basket on the table. “It makes me cum so fast,” she smiles, holding the baby pink vibrator out. “And Ten knows how to use it really well.” 

“I’ll make you cum harder than you ever have,” Ten says sweetly, finishing her promise off with a wink and a smirk. 

Their lips meet again, Ten nearly pouncing on Doyoung, making her fall back against the rug. The kiss is heated as it was the last time, teeth and tongues clashing, drool sliding out of the corners of Ten’s and Doyoung’s lips. The feeling makes Doyoung’s head spin, her body now so desperate for something, anything at all. As they make out, Doyoung can feel Jungwoo come behind her. Her hands grab at Doyoung’s shoulders gently, pushing her up just enough for Jungwoo to slide her legs under Doyoung, letting her rest against her. 

Ten’s lips pull away, thin strings of spit connecting them for a brief moment. Doyoung doesn’t know what to expect next but it certainly isn’t Ten’s fingers pressing against her clit through her underwear. It’s an intense feeling, one that has Doyoung’s chest rising up in a quick inhale at the sudden pleasure, the need to be touched being nearly unbearable. Unlike Doyoung, Ten isn’t hesitant at all with her movements. They’re quick but skilled, fingers sliding down between Doyoung’s folds, her underwear sticking to them due to the wetness. Doyoung bites at her lip, trying to hold back a moan but it fails when Ten’s fingers come back up and roll against her clit. 

Jungwoo’s hands are on her while Ten continues her ministrations. They’re gentle, the long fingers unbuttoning Doyoung’s pajama top until she reaches the last one, her hands pushing open the top, fully exposing Doyoung. She thought about wearing a bra or one of her more comfortable bralettes but ultimately decided against it, realizing she would be far too uncomfortable in it. Though there’s a momentary shyness that makes her slightly regret not having a bra when her tits become fully exposed, her nipples already hard due to pleasure and the cool air around them hitting the buds. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo gasps, her hands sliding down along Doyoung’s shoulders. “Your tits are so pretty,” she whines, fingers tapping down her skin until they reach her chest. “Why do you always hide them with baggy clothes?” 

“Wow,” Ten says, her fingers not slowing down in the slightest against Doyoung’s pussy. “I had no idea you had big boobs.” 

Doyoung doesn’t know if it’s a rhetorical question or one that Jungwoo actually wants her to answer. It’s not that Doyoung is exactly hiding her chest, it’s just that she doesn’t like tight things around them and she’d much rather wear a baggy sweater or shirt to prevent that. She doesn’t dislike them or anything, maybe sometimes but it’s only natural. It’s also not like her tits are big anyways, they’re a decent size, a solid D cup, nothing exactly out of the ordinary. Though compared to Jungwoo and Ten’s smaller chest, she guesses it is a bit of a shock to them, having no idea that Doyoung had a considerably larger set of tits than them. 

Doyoung parts her lips to answer, a simple answer but it gets sucked out of her along with the air in her lungs when she feels something other than Ten’s fingers against her. She hadn’t even realized that the vibrator was on, her mind being foggy enough at the overwhelming pleasure of the two around her to notice. The feeling is short lived though, the quick vibrations only lingering on her clit for a moment before the toy is pulled away. It’s only pulled away though for Ten to tug down Doyoung’s underwear and just like her chest being exposed, Doyoung feels a rush of embarrassment at being exposed her legs squeezing together. 

Unlike Jungwoo, Doyoung isn’t perfectly smooth down there. She shaved a bit maybe three or four days ago but Doyoung isn’t exactly active and there’s really no reason for her to shave. Not only that but it’s a pain in the ass and she frankly doesn’t have the patience to deal with it. She also doesn’t have the money to go get waxed or whatever that Jungwoo and most likely Ten do either. 

“Are you nervous?” Ten asks and Doyoung bites down on her lip, her head tilting down to look at the other. She gives the smallest of nods because if she’s being completely honest, she is, even through the current of desire and pleasure that are running through her. “Don’t worry,” Ten says sweetly, “Just tell me if you want me to do anything different.” 

Ten’s words aren’t anything incredible but they’re _soothing_ , they really are. So much so that Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting it exhale with a nod. Doyoung isn’t perfect like Jungwoo and Ten are, though neither of them make any kind of acknowledgement and soon Ten is grinning at her, the vibrator sliding along the inside of Doyoung’s thigh. Slowly, Ten brings the toy back to her pussy, the vibrations making Doyoung’s back arch up. Jungwoo takes the opportunity to cup at Doyoung’s tits, giving them a gracious squeeze. 

“Fuck,” Doyoung breathes out, her legs spreading further as Ten continues to circle the tip of the vibrator against Doyoung’s clit. 

“Do you like it?” Ten asks, her head tilting at Doyoung. 

“Mhm,” Doyoung whines, her lips pressing tightly together. 

“Jungwoo, can you hand me the lube?” Ten asks, her free hand extending out. 

It takes a moment for Jungwoo to be able to grab the lube, her body shifting underneath Doyoung, settling back in place and tugging Doyoung further up on her lap. Doyoung watches with hooded eyes as Ten pours a considerable amount of lube out onto the vibrator, some of it even dripping down onto the rug. The bottle is set to the side and Doyoung’s toes curl up, bracing for the almost overwhelming sensation to hit her again. It does, only this time it’s slightly different. Instead of the tip pushed against her clit, Ten runs the toy along her entrance, sliding nicely between her folds. Doyoung gasps, her head leaning back against Jungwoo’s body, her hands gripping at the rug, fingers twisting and turning in the fluffy material. 

“Mm,” Ten giggles as she pushes the toy in slowly, “Look at you, taking it so nicely.” 

There’s a stretch, not a big one but enough for Doyoung’s nose to scrunch up as a sting runs through her. It’s a mix of pleasure and pain, the stretch being more than Doyoung has taken practically ever. Despite the stretch though, the pleasure is mixing with it, creating the most unique sensation that Doyoung has ever experienced. It’s a sensation that only gets better the more that Doyoung adjusts. 

“You’re such a pretty girl, Doyoung,” Ten coos as she pulls the vibrator out slowly, nearly all the way before she pushes it back in. “I’ve been watching you for a while now and I’ve been wanting to play with you for weeks.” Doyoung blinks, tears beginning to fill up her eyes as Ten starts to thrust the toy in her. “I knew there was more to you than you show people and I’ve been wanting to break you so badly.” 

“Ten’s been talking about you nonstop,” Jungwoo adds, her hands sliding back along Doyoung’s chest. Her fingers curl around Doyoung’s nipples, tugging them up and pinching them just enough for Doyoung to arch her back up in pleasure. 

Doyoung whines out in response, her legs spreading as Ten angles the vibrator just right. It feels so good, so incredibly good, better than anything she’s ever felt before. It’s a combination of the vibrator fucking her, Ten having angled it perfectly to hit against her spot, and Jungwoo’s delicate fingers that are playing with her nipples, hands occasionally squeezing her chest. It’s so good that Doyoung feels her hips pushing down, desperate for more, chasing pleasure like her life depends on it. Ten easily picks up on it, her giggle echoing through the loud sounds of the vibrator and the wetness coming from Doyoung’s pussy. 

She’s close, so close that Doyoung’s breathing has sped up and her thighs have begun to shake. So close yet there’s something so new washing over her, a feeling she’s never felt before, one that has a surge of panic running through her. “W-Wait,” Doyoung squeaks out, “Wait I feel w-weird.” 

Instead of Ten responding, Jungwoo gasps from behind her. “Oh are you going to cum?” 

Doyoung lets out a garbled response, one mixed with a string of whines and gasps, trying to process the odd feeling in her. Ten tilts her head and stills the vibrator but before Doyoung can get any other words out, her orgasm is hitting her and she can’t stop it, not even if she wanted to. It’s so strong, so powerful and overwhelming. Her entire body tenses up, back arching and she can feel her pussy contracting, pushing the toy right out of her. As the toy slides out, fingers are put against her clit, rubbing against it quickly, making Doyoung sob out in pleasure. 

The hand is taken away and Doyoung whimpers at the loss. The loss isn’t for long though it’s something other than the toy or Ten’s fingers that replace it, no, it’s something much better. Ten slides between her legs, her hips aligning with Doyoung’s and Doyoung opens her eyes, blinking away the pleasure induced tears to see Ten hovering over her. She moans, hands cupping at Doyoung’s cheeks as she leans down to press their lips together. Their lips only meet for a minute, their kiss being broken by a moan that comes from Ten, one that melts with Doyoung’s as Ten begins to grind against her. 

Doyoung’s pussy is still throbbing, her clit is sensitive, lined right up with Ten’s, their buds pushing together in a messy and desperate meeting. The feeling is almost too much, Doyoung having not come down from her orgasm yet and with the way Ten is grinding on her, she only feels it surging back up again. They meet in a kiss again, a sloppy one, their lips not even meeting together properly, pushing open mouth kisses against each other the best they can. The pleasure builds and builds again until Doyoung chokes out a sob, her orgasm running into her again, only minutes after her first one. 

“Such a good girl,” Ten praises breathily, her hand sliding down to grab at Doyoung’s chest. “Mm, yeah,” she moans, her body straightening up, giving Doyoung a full view of her. “You’re squirting again.” 

If Doyoung wasn’t on her second orgasm, she would have been more shocked, wondering how she’s squirting considering she’s never done it before, even on her most desperate days. Right now though, she couldn’t give a fuck about how she’s doing it and all she wants is Ten to keep grinding on her, even if the pleasure is practically too much. Ten is stunning, down right gorgeous on top of Doyoung. Her panties are gone but her bra is still there, the red standing out less against her flushed skin. Ten’s long ponytail is coming loose, her hair swinging as she rocks against Doyoung desperately, whimpers falling out of her mouth. 

“Fuck,” she groans, “I’m gonna cum.” 

Her voice gets high, her hands grabbing onto Doyoung’s hips and then there’s absolute bliss that washes over her face. Ten’s hips stutter, her thighs squeezing around Doyoung and Doyoung can feel Ten’s clit throb against hers. Despite her body still shaking, Ten lets out a giggle, one filled with a sharp breath as their clits brush against each other. The other only lingers on Doyoung for another minute, her body sliding off of her and back onto the ground, letting out a happy sigh. 

“That was so much fun!” Jungwoo squeals from behind Doyoung, her hands clapping together. “Did you have fun, Doie?” 

Doyoung lets out a breathy laugh, her hands loosening around the carpet below as she nods. “Oh god,” she groans, “I can’t stop shaking.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you could squirt?” Ten says, her foot nudging at Doyoung’s leg. 

“I honestly didn’t know,” Doyoung admits, “I’ve never done it before so.” 

“See!” Jungwoo says happily, her head leaning over Doyoung, a bright smile on her face. “I told you Ten would make you feel really good.” 

“Yeah whatever,” Ten huffs. “Do you guys want to get a bubble bath?” 

“Yes please,” Jungwoo chirps. “Oh! Then we should dress up Doie, don’t you think? What if we put her in some of your pretty lingerie you just got in last week?” 

Ten scoffs, her head shaking as she stands up, her hands on her hips. “Yeah right, she can maybe fit in the underwear but there’s no way she’s going to fit any bras.” 

“True,” Jungwoo hums, her hands sliding under Doyoung, helping her sit up. “What size are you anyways?” The girl tilts her head, her chin resting on Doyoung’s shoulders. “They’re so big.” 

“Come on,” Ten whines, her feet stomping against the ground. “We can talk in the tub. I feel all wet since Doie decided to keep her squirting a secret and got me all covered in her cum.” 

Jungwoo is the one to help Doyoung up, tugging her up and letting her hands linger on her wrists. “Next time,” she starts with a smile, “You should let me ride your face. I’m really good at that.” 

“Wait,” Doyoung says softly, “Next time?” 

“Of course!” Jungwoo says with a giggle. “Ten and I technically have a sleepover every night but Friday nights are _special_ sleepovers. You’re definitely invited to the next one.” 

“If you two don’t get your asses into the bathroom right now, you both are sleeping outside on the grass!” Ten yells from the bathroom. 

“Coming!” Jungwoo squeaks, her long legs quickly striding along the bedroom. 

Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly as she attempts to process what the hell just happened. The thoughts don’t last long as Ten screams her name and she lets her lips curl into a smile, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she jogs towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
